A Life Together
by Yia
Summary: She was born for him and he promised to protect her and make her happy. A once cheerful girl with the powerfull ANBU Captain. NON-masacre.
1. Chapter 1

Being the Uchiha heir and a Prodigy had kept him busy. His career as a ninja had advanced fast but he had always found time to spend with his little brother. They were close. Sasuke admired his brother and Itachi thought of his little brother dearly.

Everything went in a normal routine until Itachi was 10 and his little brother 5. When Sasuke had been born Itachi hadn't minded at all. He had been happy to have a sibling. As they grew up together and were close to each other things had become even better than he thought. At that age, things were meant to change a little. A young beautiful baby with green eyes was born being the heir of her own clan. The baby's parents and his own were good friends. Actually he had seen her parents several times during his whole life. When they had taken him and Sasuke to the hospital to meet the baby, he had sat on the bed against the mother holding the little girl.

"Do you want to see her Itachi kun?" the boy nodded and the woman leaned the baby closer to him. The baby raised his hand to caress the baby. The girl smiled at his touch and he definitely like it.

"She's beautiful" he said softly. Both women smiled tenderly at the boy and the baby.

"Son, we have to talk to you about something" explained Fugaku.

"Itachi you are engage to Sakura" finish Mikoto hoping his son would take the news well, after all he was just a child.

"Yes, mother" he seemed somehow happy with the idea. He kept his hand carefully touching the young girl's cheek.

"Itachi we need you to promise something to us" said Kizashi.

"Promise you'll take care of Sakura always and make her happy" Mebuki watched her daughter with love in her eyes.

"I promise" said Itachi feeling himself connected to the baby. The girl's smile had him hypnotized.

The parents spoke a little more as they watched the young boy carefully. He was playing with her small hands and she had giggled.

Sasuke had fallen asleep on a long sofa in the room. The adults had smiled at the three children.

…

After her birth, she had become someone important for Itachi Uchiha. The prodigy and his brother visited her house as often as they could. Their parents thought it was excellent for them to be this close.

Sasuke had gone into the Academy the year she had born. As time passed both Uchihas and the Haruno were growing. Itachi had become a very important ANBU at a short age, Sasuke was sweeter than his brother but smart too, Sakura was cute and sweet, both brothers cared for her deeply, specially the older one.

Itachi was just back from a month mission. He went fast home to get a shower. Sasuke hadn't arrived from the academy yet but the older brother couldn't wait any longer. He got dress in comfortable clothes and he left fast towards the Haruno mansion.

At the door he was greeted by two ANBU who immediately allowed him in. He found Mebuki playing with little Sakura and a small ball in the living room.

"Hello Mebuki sama" as soon as they heard his voice both female look at him. Sakura stretched her hands giggling towards him as if asking him to carry her.

"Welcome back Itachi kun, how was the mission?" Itachi touched her small hand with his.

"It was successful."

"I'm glad" the older woman smiled. "Would you like to hold her?"

"If I may" he didn't smile but inside he was happy. Baby Sakura giggled in his arms and held his shirt with her small hands.

"She loves it when you and Sasuke come visit."

"We love to come see her too."

"Itachi kun would you like some tea?"

"No thank you."

"Tachi" the baby said between giggles. The shinobi and the woman looked at her with shocked eyes. Had she really spoke? "Tachi" she repeated with her hands up looking to touch his face.

"She said your name" smiled the older woman. "It's her first word you know?" Itachi looked at his fiancé with fascination. He stayed until it was dinner time playing with the baby.

...

Five years later…

Sakura was really excited. She had been baking cookies with Mikoto. Her parents were out on a mission so the girl had been staying at the Uchiha mansion. When Sasuke arrived from the academy they would play together. Everybody loved to have her in the house.

That day the person she had been waiting was going to be back from his mission. She really missed Itachi and the decoration of her cookies were mostly for him. She giggled slightly as she cut another cookie as a bear.

Mikoto looked at the young girl tenderly. Everyone in the Uchiha family loved the girl, who wouldn't when she was kind, sweet, intelligent, innocent and pretty? The young girl loved to be at their home, she would stay with them whenever her parents were on mission like right now. Mikoto loved to have Sakura at their house, she loved the girl like a daughter.

"Mom, I'm home" Sakura left what she was doing and run fast towards the door. She threw herself at the teen age in front of her. "Sakura" he smiled for her.

"Itachi Kun welcome home!" she smiled brightly and hug him.

"I didn't know you were visiting" he loved seeing her there at his house.

"Mommy and daddy are on a mission" she explained and took his hand. "Come" she took him to the kitchen where Mikoto stood.

"Hello mother"

"Hello Itachi, welcome home."

"Thank you"

"Look Itachi kun" Sakura wasn't too patient and wanted to share with him what Mikoto and her had been working on to welcome him home. He took one delighted at the taste. Moments later Sasuke had arrived from the academy and all four were eating cookies with milk.

"Do you I'm five now?" Sakura asked.

"I thought you were only four" Itachi teased her. Her cheeks went red with indignation.

"You went to my house to eat for my birthday" she accused him.

"I'm sorry Sakura go on" he smirked, she pouted slightly and then smiled.

"Mommy and daddy said when they came back I could join the Academy like Sasuke kun" she wanted to be as good as he was.

"Congratulations blossom" she blushed.

"Thank you Itachi kun" she looked away. Sasuke smirked at the girl.

The rest of the afternoon they spent it at the Uchiha training grounds. Itachi helped Sakura and Sasuke learn basic technics. Even at her young age, the girl showed talent. The little girl was a fast learner; good controlling her chakra, fast, strong, hard headed, even when Itachi or Sasuke thought it was too much for her she would prove them wrong.

She had so much energy, even as they walked inside from a long training session. Somehow her happiness seemed contagious.

Itachi watched her carefully; this girl had a special spot inside his heart. Sakura smiled towards him as she gave small jumps instead of walking.

…

The next night Fugaku, Mikoto, Sasuke, Itachi and Sakura were having dinner. They were all happy to have the smiling girl at their house.

At some point they received an unexpected visit. The Hokage himself was there. He had a serious expression. At first they all thought Sarutobi was there to see Itachi but they were mistaken.

"I would rather not be here today to deliver this dreadful news. Sakura san I'm sorry but your parents died in their mission" the girls face became sad and silent tears began falling down her cheeks. All the Uchihas were shocked, Mikoto had to sit down. Itachi rushed to her side. Sakura immediately hugged him.

"Mommy and daddy can't be death" she whispered sadly in his ear.

"Sakura" he did circles with his hands on her back. Itachi felt something he had never before, he felt broken inside watching her cry. He didn't like the feeling, he didn't want her crying, he wanted her smiling, happy.

"Sakura san I'm going to need you to come with me. We need to look for a new home for you" Sakura held herself tightly from Itachi.

"Please Itachi kun, please don't let them take me away!" she was scared. He had never seen her this afraid before.

"Mother, father you can't let them take her" Itachi wouldn't let go of Sakura, the little girl meant everything to him.

"Sarutobi sama as you know Sakura chan is Itachi's fiancé. We will take care of her" said Fugaku firmly. None of the Uchiha liked to see her crying and afraid.

"Are you sure this is what you all want?"

"Yes, Sakura won't be happy with strangers" spoke Mikoto tenderly watching the pink haired crying in her son's arms.

"Sakura chan is already part of our family" said Sasuke.

"Again I'm sorry for your loss Sakura san. Fugaku you can come to my office whenever you have a moment to speak about their will." The Hokage left.

Sakura wouldn't stop crying and she wouldn't let go of Itachi. The older Uchiha didn't want to stop holding her either. He felt so hurt at seeing her like this.

"Sakura chan?" Mikoto spoke softly. The girl wouldn't look at anyone; she was hiding her face against Itachi's chest.

"Sakura" Fugaku tried.

"Sakura chan" Sasuke stepped closer to them and tried touching her but she jumped scared. Itachi had to hold her tightly for her to relax a little while still crying.

"Mom I'll take Sakura to her room. She needs to rest."

"No please don't leave me!" she was terrify. Itachi felt hurt, why would she think he was going to leave her?

"Blossom would you feel better if I take you to my room? I promise to take care of you always" he spoke softly like nobody had ever heard him do, not even with his younger brother. She nodded against his chest not ready to let go. Itachi took her in his arms and carried her to his room. On the way there Sakura held tightly to him and finally fell asleep.

…

I hope you like. Please review so I know If I should continue.

Mebuki and Kizashi


	2. Chapter 2

D: I don't own Naruto.

Itachi watched her carefully as she slept. She had the saddest expression he had ever seen on her face. She had lost her beloved parents and that was a moment that would definitely change her life. The girl kept close to him all night needing the comfort only trust in him could give her.

The next day they had to be present in the ceremony in which Sakura's parents' names were engraved on the memorial stone. The girl kept her eyes on the stone the whole time. She felt so lonely at the moment yet she stopped herself from crying in front of a bunch of strangers that knew their parents. Sarutobi said great things about them. Itachi had to be next to the Hokage as part of the ANBU protecting him.

She proved herself to be strong, her little body didn't shiver with the pain she was feeling inside, and neither did her face mirror the pain she felt in her heart.

After the ceremony everybody presented their respect to her before leaving the place. When the last one of the people that had gone to the ceremony was gone, Sakura stepped forward towards the memorial stone.

"Mommy, daddy" were the only words that left her lips. She prayed silently for them before little Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder to tell her it was time to go. Sakura nodded and followed him and his parents to the Uchiha mansion.

She went directly to her room as soon as got home. She cried silently in her room letting all her pain to be showed in the darkness of the room next to Itachi's. She hid below the blankets, she was always going to miss them.

"Mommy, daddy" she repeated, maybe the hole in her small heart would stop hurting if she kept calling them. She remembered her father explaining to her once that people born and died at some time or another but he hadn't say they would be gone that soon. He had also said she would have to be strong when the moment came. Now she knew she had to do what he had told her, the only problem was she didn't know how to do it.

…

Itachi got home late that night and immediately directed himself towards Sakura's room. All the Uchihas were worried for the little Haruno. He saw no light coming from the room so he opened the door silently not to wake her up in case she was asleep. Then he heard something that broke his heart more painful that anything he had ever felt before in his life.

"Mommy, daddy" it was sob coming from her beautiful lips.

He stood frozen in the spot for some seconds. He would do anything for her but even being the greatest ANBU he was, he couldn't bring people back from death.

Slowly he walked towards the bed. He sat carefully, not doing any rough movement. He didn't wanted to scare her.

"Blossom?" he called her sweetly. He put his hand on her head.

"Itachi kun?" she asked trying to hide the fact that she had been crying.

"Sakura I'm here" she uncovered her head and her red puffy eyes stared at him.

"It's late" she told him "you should go rest."

"I'm staying with you tonight" he moved her small body to the side and rested next to her. Sakura rested her head on his chest as he put an arm around her body and they both fell asleep.

…

Five years later…

Tsunade watched her young student carefully. The girl had proven some time ago to be a prodigy. The blond never thought she would take another student besides Shizune, this girl had proven the sannin wrong.

Sakura had matured too fast for her age after her parents' deaths and she was the perfect kunoichi as she didn't show her emotions. Some months later after Tsunade became Hokage when Sarutobi had been killed, she had been doing an inspection in the Academy when she felt something different coming from this girl. The blond had watched the little one for some weeks before calling her to her office and offering the Haruno to be her apprentice. The little girl had accepted immediately. Since then, the girl had become truly strong. She had already presented the chunnin exams and passed them. Tsunade hadn't let her student go faster in the shinobi levels because she knew the world was already hard for her to rush into it. Yet Sakura had convinced her teacher to allow her to take the jounin exam soon.

The kunoichi had been learning not only fighting abilities but medical abilities too. Sakura was usually so busy that you rarely found her in the Uchiha household. She had not seen Itachi in a while and she barely saw Sasuke from time to time.

That day Sakura felt excited, she knew from her Shisou that Itachi was back from a mission and she was going to the Uchiha mansion to see him after she delivered some documents to Shizune at the hospital and finished running some errands. She had missed Itachi so much. First she had to look for a kunoichi named Nanao in the training grounds. The Hokage wanted to see her at her office for a solo mission.

Sakura walked calmly through the forest feeling the chakras around and hiding her own. She didn't want to disturb the shinobi training. As she jumped on a tree she heard some voices.

"Itachi sama the other night was fabulous, it was such an excellent night. Nobody had ever made me feel so good!" then the woman kissed him. Sakura put one of her hands on her mouth and the other over her heart as she felt it being shattered.

"I must go Nanao" he said.

"Promise me I'll get a repetition tonight" she said in a sensual tone of voice. Sakura couldn't handle hearing his answer. She did some fast hand signs to change her appearance to look as an older kunoichi with darker skin, darker hair and special glasses over her eyes. She didn't wanted Itachi to recognize her. Then she jumped in front of the couple. The man was against the tree with the woman rubbing tightly against him.

"Nanao san?" she asked in a deep voice.

"Yes" the kunoichi was angry for the interruption.

"Hokage sama wants to see you immediately in her office" explained Sakura looking directly towards her eyes (avoiding the eyes of the Uchiha), then she disappeared leaving cherry blossoms behind.

Sakura moved as fast as she could towards the Hospital. She ordered her brain to avoid thinking in Itachi and what she had just heard. She was angry at herself for missing him, for wanting to see him. She had to tear him out of her heart and her memories, it hurt too much.

"Sakura chan thank you for bringing me the scrolls. You are probably tired and want to head home."

"No, I want to continue reading the scrolls Tsunade gave me. I'm going to finish handling some messages from Tsunade and then I'll be back." The older woman didn't like the idea. She knew the young kunoichi was working hard on every assignment she got, this was just too much.

Sakura had learnt to know the village perfectly. So she moved fast around it doing whatever task Tsunade had asked her to fulfil. She spent the night keeping herself busy.

…

The next few years there were lots of changes in Sakura's life, first she passed the exams for jounin and ANBU. She had surpass Tsunade and began creating her own medic jutsus. Sakura had made the Hospital grow even more than it already had when Tsunade and Shizune began working on it.

Sakura grew up losing her childhood fat. She was just a teenager but a beautiful one. Many shinobi wanted to date her but they were to scar to mess up with Tsunade's student and Sasuke would also scare them away. The fact that the kunoichi was always working didn't help either.

The pink haired teenager had kept her feelings bottle up since what had happened five years before. She hadn't seen Itachi since then either. Whenever she knew he was in town, she would stay as far away as possible from the Uchiha mansion. She had even considered the possibility of moving out of the compound but she would break Mikoto's heart and she couldn't be that ungrateful with the Uchihas.

The girl had gained an office at the Hokage tower, the hospital and the ANBU building. The first one was to help Tsunade finish her paperwork whenever she had too much sake. The second was for her medical research, dealing with patients, medical documents and managing the Hospital when she had to. The third one was for dealing with paperwork from ANBU, interrogation, planning or whatever ANBU missions needed. She also had an adjoin room to attend to any injured ANBUs, criminals that had to survive for interrogation or people they had to protect. Since joining ANBU she had spent most of her nights there.

She never took days off. The anniversary of her parents' deaths she would visit the memorial stone late at night and pray for them. She missed them with all her heart. She felt so lonely even if she was so busy and treated with people most of the time.

It was hard to be a teen ager with no mother to help her figure some of the changes she was going through. She sighed thinking again about the ones that were no longer there and the one she wanted to be there but she was convinced he had chosen someone else.

So much pain for someone so young thought Tsunade as she drank another cup of sake for her student.

….

This is the next chapter, I hope you like it. Thank you for your reviews, they help a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

D: I don't own Naruto.

Mikoto watched the tired kunoichi eating at the table. Again she had come home late and looking exhausted. The older woman loved the girl as her own that's why she was worried. The kunoichi pushed herself to her limits, most of the times she came back home half death and that was whenever she actually came home.

"Have you thought about taking some days off Sakura?"

"Mikoto san I can't. There's too much work at the hospital and in ANBU."

"Itachi says the same thing" giggled the older woman.

"Please excuse me, I should sleep before Tsunade shisou summons me." Sakura turned to walk away.

"Sakura chan!" Naruto was ready to jump her but Sasuke held him in place.

"Sakura chan good night" he greeted her studying her closely. She looked so beautiful but terribly tired.

"Good night Sasuke and Naruto" Sakura went to her room not really wanting to speak to them. She had grown with one of them but now as years had gone by she felt like a stranger.

She had a shower before going to bed. She never really decorated her room when she moved to live with the Uchiha so Mikoto ordered some cherry blossoms to be painted at her white wall. Her bed spread was also white. The kunoichi would never admitted it at loud but she loved the combination of white and pink. It gave her calmness.

She fell on a light sleep with her soft breathing being the only sound coming out of the room. At least while she slept she could forget everything that was so painful to her. It was such a shame she had little time to lay on her bed.

As the door opened she jumped out of bed ready to face whoever disrupted her rest. "Sakura chan I'm sorry to wake you up" it was the sweet voice of Mikoto. "There's an ANBU looking for you, he says it's urgent." Sakura rushed to the bathroom and got change in a minute, she wore her ANBU outfit. Then she was on her way to the Hokage tower along Sasuke.

"Sakura I need you to travel with Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi to the western border of the Fire Country. There's an ANBU team that's badly injured. They have a man with them who they are supposed to protect and bring safely to Konoha. They are hiding in one of the caves there. Kakashi will lead you. You must hurry, in the note said it was an emergency. Your mission Sakura is to heal them and make sure they arrive back in Konoha alive. Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto your mission is to protect Sakura, the ANBU Team and their chart. Leave immediately, you are dismissed." Sakura had an emergency bag at the tower with medic supplies and everything she could need for missions. She picked it up and they all disappeared.

They traveled without rest for a whole day putting chakra on their feet. Sakura was careful with her energy, she couldn't waist a bit of it if she was going to cure the injured team, besides she didn't really know how bad their injuries were.

Kakashi had more experience than any of them on missions. He knew the Fire Country excellently. He led them through the faster routes.

Sakura had been trying to convince Tsunade to train more medics to have at least one per ANBU team for a while. Maybe after this, her sensei would reconsider her proposition. The missions ANBU team went on were the hardest and most dangerous the village had.

When the team got to the border, they began looking for clues of the whereabouts of the team. Sakura was over a tree when a kunai passed beside her. She used her own weapon to change its direction.

"Leave" she heard a voice she knew. At first she was happy they had found the team, then her senses became even more alert.

"Shisui san" Sakura said knowing he was part of team one, in other words, Itachi was there. She felt a complete feeling of worry invaded her.

"You know me?" the Uchiha asked. Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi stood behind her. Shisui recognized his cousin's mask, then he guessed who the other two males were but the medic he didn't know.

"We're your back up from Konoha" she informed the shinobi.

"Take us with your team" the kunoichi ordered. Shisui didn't waste any time. The team was hidden farther from where they had found the shinobi. Behind her mask Sakura couldn't help begging Itachi was fine.

In the cave they found Asuma with some scratches, their chart (a middle age man, an important merchant of Konoha) with some scratches too and Itachi with terrible wounds all over his body.

Sakura jumped to his side immediately (her heart bit fast inside her chest) and began with her work in a hurry. "Bring me water and set a fire." She ordered before ripping his already torn clothes off looking for the source of the bleeding. One was on his back and the other was on his thigh. Sakura worked thoroughly, she needed to do this better than any job she had done before. She had to save Itachi.

Naruto went for water and Sasuke for some wood to do the fire. Kakashi left the cave to set some traps and to keep watch. The others kept quiet as the medic worked. Itachi had risk his life for theirs.

Sakura was sweating, she had to do a surgery there in the middle of the forest to the man she most dearly cared about. She wanted to shout but had to keep her energy for this procedure, besides her concentration had to stay on what she was working on. She spent several hours working on him, not moving away from his side until she had stopped the bleeding and was sure that everything was back in order. She used the bands in her backpack to finish and found clean clothes in his bag.

She fell back breathing hard. After some seconds she stood up in front of Asuma, Shisui and the merchant. The medic checked each one of them to see if they had any serious injuries and found nothing. Her chakra had gone to its limits so she had to rest before taking care of their scratches and she had to have some chakra in case something happened with Itachi.

She walked back towards Itachi's body. Sakura rested against the cave's wall closer to the Uchiha and let her body fall down. She closed her eyes, not falling asleep just resting silently. A while back she had learnt to connect her chakra to her patient's so she would know when they woke up, as she used this technic on Itachi she felt something hard hit her. A moan scaped her lips calling everyone's attention.

"Is something wrong ANBU san?" Shisui knelt down in front of her.

"I'm fine" she lied keeping her expression straight behind her mask. She was feeling something odd inside her body. She had never felt before something like this, it was as if the connection had been tighter. Sakura thought it had something to do with her tired state and lack of chakra.

Sasuke and Naruto had cooked some ramen for everyone to eat. Then they had all gone to sleep.

Sakura hadn't been able to sleep much, she was too worried for the older Uchiha. She opened her eyes to see if he wasn't bleeding again. Then she found herself observing his face and lips. **"What am I doing?"** she thought angrily.

Her thoughts were stopped by a grunt coming out of the man's lips and the chakra connection alerted her. "Itachi sama?" she called him softly.

"My team?" he whispered in a raspy voice. Sakura took her water bottle and helped him drink slowly.

"They are fine, you don't have to worry" she spoke softly. "Now you need to rest, as soon as you have gain back some of your strength we'll head back to Konoha."

"We don't need to wait" Sakura had forgotten how stubborn the Uchihas were.

"As your medic I'll say when you are ready." His expression didn't give anything away but he didn't argue. Itachi could easily tell this woman wasn't going to give up. He thought she was familiar to him but he didn't know who she was.

Early in the morning Sakura checked him. They couldn't stay much time where they were. There were dangers around the forest. The kunoichi pushed some of her chakra inside Itachi's to give him some strength. Her energy had felt warm inside his body. She also took care of the scratches everybody else had.

"Shisui san and I will help you travel" explained the kunoichi as she finished packing her bag.

"I don't need help" he contradicted her.

"I wasn't asking" she spoke sweetly.

"Aniki you shouldn't argue with her" smirked Sasuke.

"Nh" was the only thing Itachi said.

They began their trip moving as fast as possible. Itachi didn't let his weakness slow the trip down. Sakura stayed by his side the whole time.

When they arrived to Konoha, Sakura ordered Sasuke and Naruto to help take Itachi to the hospital while Kakashi, Shisui, Genma and the merchant went to the Hokage Tower.

In the hospital she ordered Itachi to be put in a private room. Shizune found them in the hall.

"I'm glad your back from your mission there's so much work around here, the ANBU HQ and the Hokage Tower. What patient were you going to see?" Sakura knew there was no way she was going back to bed in that moment.

"Uchiha Itachi"

"Tell me what's wrong with him." Sakura explained how she had found him and what she had done. "I'll take care of him. Go to the ANBU HQ and deal with the paperwork there please" Sakura nodded. "When you are finished, go home and take a rest."

"Sasuke and Naruto wait for Itachi, take him home as soon as Shizune is finish. He must stay in Konoha for at least a week of rest, no missions" Sakura ordered knowing that the older Uchiha would want to go back to service immediately. The medic left the building fast knowing it would be a long night for her.

Paperwork from ANBU missions had to stay confidential so it had to stay in the ANBU HQ. Tsunade would handle all other matters in the Hokage Tower and ANBU matters in Headquarters. The Hokage already had too much work at the Tower not only dealing with mission reports but everything else that had to do with the village so most of the times Sakura and Shizune had to help her deal with all the paperwork and the Hospital. That night would be another sleepless night for the pink haired medic, she had had many of those before. At least she had comfier clothes to change herself in at her office than her dirty ANBU uniform.

…

Sakura walked into the Uchiha Compound early in the morning. She had a major headache. At least she had finished all the belated work. The little light in the streets hurt her eyes. She really needed to get to her bed and sleep.

The kunoichi walked slowly inside the enormous property. She remembered how much she had loved to spend time there with Itachi and Sasuke since she was just a child. Then many things happened that changed her life and she couldn't take out of her head the idea of moving out to have a space of her own. She wouldn't actually spend much time there but at least she wouldn't have to worry about keeping distance between herself and the infamous Uchiha Itachi.

The garden was divided in different areas. Mikoto had made sure the first part looked beautiful with fruit trees, bushes and flowers. There was a second garden at the western part of the house that was really big and the Uchihas used it for training. The eastern part of the house was Sakura's favourite, it was full of cherry blossom trees. When they bloomed, Sakura would love to spend time there working on jutsus, studying from her books or just reading.

Now she didn't have to pass the main part of the house because she knew Mikoto would make her sit down to eat and she didn't have energy enough to lift the chopsticks towards her mouth and less to chew the food, swallowing was out of the question. Her whole body hurt that much.

Sakura took the eastern garden because there was an entry to the part of the house where her room was. It would be easier to avoid Mikoto or at least she hoped it would be. The Uchiha matriarch was very smart when she wanted to catch one of her children. Sakura knew that fact first hand.

The teen thought she had done her work well when she came face to face with two shinobi she wanted nothing to do with in that precise moment or any other for that matter.

"Wow Sakura chan, is that you?" smirked Shisui checking her out. Itachi stood there watching her too. She felt uncomfortable, yet she didn't show it.

"Good morning Shisui san, Itachi sama. Yes, it's me" The ANBU Captain didn't know how to take it. The last time he had noticed, Sakura called him Itachi kun. Why was she being so cold with him? He didn't like it one bit. "I´m on my way to my room so if you want the training grounds it won't be a problem" she moved to the side ready to continue walking.

"You don't have to leave Sakura, you can train with us" Itachi was gently touching her arm. Sakura wasn't sure how to react. She felt chills running up and down her body. Itachi felt something too, the same emotion that ran through his body whenever he touched her, even when they were children. She was the only one that made him feel that way.

"Yeah, it's been a while Sakura chan" Shisui wanted her there too. As children he had loved to entertain her.

"I see the rumours are true, little Sakura isn't so little any more" smirked Genma who had just arrived to train with his team. Itachi had let go of her arm. "Tsunade asked me to give you this" he handle her a scroll. Sakura read it in silence and her body tense. She thought Shizune would deal with this situation.

"Will you train with us Sakura chan?" asked Shisui.

"I…" she looked at the scroll again. Tsunade would always find a way to give her extra work even as she was supposedly finished with her duties. "I… you…"

"Itachi kun!" a woman jumped on him wanting to hug the ANBU and he just gave a step to the side.

"Nanao what are you doing here?" Itachi asked with indifference.

"I just came back from my mission. I heard some nurses in the Hospital saying that you had been hurt so I came to visit you my love" Sakura felt hurt at the sight of that woman and all the heaviness her body had before, hit her full force.

"I'm fine…"

"I should leave, I really need to go to my room. I'll see you later" Sakura walked towards the house trying to avoid shaking in front of them.

…

When Mikoto had figured out she was home, had immediately sent someone for her to bring her down to eat. Her sleeping hours were cut to one. So after having a warm meal, a shower and a change of clothes she had other things to do.

Sakura had many books opened around her on the floor. The notebook on her hand had many written notes from what she had been reading.

She had been working on her medic technics and her fighting abilities. She liked to keep herself busy, that way she avoided thinking in the man whose room was next to hers.

Who was she trying to fool? She hadn't stop thinking about him. She couldn't especially when Tsunade had given her another assignment concerning him.

She stood up leaving her books on the floor. Sakura left her room and knocked on his door.

"Come in" she heard his masculine voice. She gulped before obeying.

He was writing on a scroll "Itachi sama I'm sorry to interrupt but I must check you."

"Check me?" he had a raised eyebrow.

"That's a medic's job" she said in rather obvious tone.

"Yes" he answered in his neutral voice. She couldn't expect him to care. He had Nanao, he had to be busy with everything concerning her. Why was she torturing herself with those thoughts?

"Tsunade sama wants me to report if your injuries have improved. Will you let me check you?" he nodded. "Please take off your shirt and pants" she ordered. Itachi did as told. Sakura had to use all the strength she had gathered as a kunoichi not to blush, after all she was still a young teenager and he was one of the most handsome man in Konoha. His body had muscles well marked from all the shinobi training and the way his black boxers fitted him sent a feeling inside her she hadn't felt before. Now that she thought about it, at the cave for the darkness and the urgency of the situation she hadn't had time to really see him but now being alone and she having to check things were going fine with him she could take her time.

She focused on the string of chakra she had put on him going back to her medic mode. It moved inside his body telling her where she had to work some more. "Please sit straight" she asked him. Itachi obeyed without saying anything. The medic pushed some of her chakra inside his body. It felt warm inside his body and left a sensation he couldn't quite place. He liked it. "Lie down" she ordered and went to work on his leg. His body was really strong, he was healing better than most shinobi she had treated before. She took some more minutes letting her chakra run through his body to help the healing process.

"You can put your clothes on" she turned around to give him some privacy. "You are healing fast. I think you will just need one more session with me. You still have to rest for the whole week, so no missions. I'll go speak with Tsunade sama later today."

"I'm done, thank you" he told her watching her deeply.

"You're welcome" she opened the door ready to leave and found Shisui there.

"Did I come in a bad moment?" smirked Shisui. The headache was back and she just wanted to sleep, maybe this time they wouldn't wake her up until she had recover her strength.

"I was just checking Itachi sama's injuries. He's doing much better" she informed the nosy cousin.

"I can't believe you. You two were alone in this room and didn't play naughty?"

"Shisui what do you want?" asked Itachi in a bored tone.

"Excuse me" Sakura left his room fast to go back to her own.

She wrote her observations on the scroll Tsunade had sent her and went to bed. Her eyes closed as soon as her head hit the pillow.

…

"Sakura chan!" she moaned at the knocking at her door. It was unfair not being able to regain her sleep. All ninjas got enough time to recover from missions. It seemed that being Tsunade's apprentice didn't help her situation, instead it made it worse.

She walked groggily to open the door. "Shisui san I'm too tired to deal with whatever you have in mind."

"Itachi opened his leg's wound, he's in the training area." Sakura was alert in seconds. She ran towards the western side of the house to find the great ANBU Captain bleeding badly and with a kunai buried in. She tore that side of his pants to see the wound better. She focused her energy on his leg making sure the skin closed.

"Shisui san there's a bag on the desk in my room, bring it to me" she ordered. The other Uchiha went running to get what she had asked him.

"I told you to be careful and rest. What were you doing?" she asked angrily.

"Training" he stated simply.

"Do you think you're my only patient? Next time you disobey my orders I'll order for you to be kept in the hospital until I consider you're ready to go back to service" she threatened in a low, dangerous voice.

The little girl he had known would never have spoken to him in such a way. He couldn't understand why she had changed so much towards him. He had to figure out why this change happened.

Shisui got there with the bag. Sakura took out bends and an ointment. She rubbed the ointment on his skin carefully, it felt like a soft caress. Then she rapped the bends against his leg.

"Right now I can't do anything more for you" she stood up and her body stumbled slightly. Itachi stood up fast to hold her.

"You're forbidden to do any rough movements for at least five days" she pushed him away from her. She didn't need anyone to hold her or do anything for her, especially not him. She had been strong enough to bring herself to where she was and wasn't going to start depending on anyone now. **"Besides he has Nanao"** she remind herself.

Sakura walked away feeling dizzy with every step she took yet she would never let herself be weak. She barely got to her room before collapsing.

…

I hope you like it, please review. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

D: I don't own Naruto.

Shisui and Itachi found her on the floor at her door. Itachi went to lift her. She was light and it felt perfect to have her in his arms.

"Shall I call your mother?"

"No, she just needs to sleep. I'll take her to my room. Nobody will bug her there." Itachi went inside his bedroom and tucked her in his bed. He sat next to her. It had been a while since the last time he had seen her sleep.

"She's not the same girl she was as a child" Shisui had followed his Captain.

"We have all grown."

"You know what I mean."

"Nh."

"Not even you know how she got to this level" Shisui sat on a chair on the other side of the bed watching the couple.

"We're the busiest team in all the village." Itachi considered his cousin didn't need to know everything.

"What's the plan now?"

"Let her sleep." Itachi was never one to explain his plan unless necessary and he wasn't going to do it this time.

"I'll see you two at dinner?"

"No, tell mother we are both resting."

"Fine" Shisui left the room and closed the door. Itachi touched her face gently, that same felling invaded his whole body as it always did whenever they came in contact. He laid on the bed next to her and pulled her to his body. She rested against him like she used to do when she was younger. Both of them had smiles on their lips as they slept close to each other.

…

The teen stretched like cat. She smiled wider at the soft, comfy warmness holding her. It had been a long time since she had last felt so safe.

She looked for those memories in her sleepy mind. After her parents death's, at night, sleep would evade her. She would end up snicking to Itachi's bedroom. He would gently smile, lift her and put her in his bed. After finishing whatever it was he had been doing, he would go into bed next to her and hold her close to his body. She would love the feeling he gave her then but after what she had witnessed five years before, she had stopped. She hadn't even been in the same room as him for a long time. The girl had avoided him until her last mission when it had been her assignment to bring him back to health. Before that, she had kept herself busy with training, work, missions and helping Tsunade.

Sakura scolded herself, she had to stop thinking about him. It still hurt to remember Itachi and Nanao. The kunoichi opened her eyes to figure out what was giving her so much comfort. As her eyes got used to the light coming inside the room, she was shocked to discover Itachi was holding her while sleeping peacefully.

As careful and slowly as possible, using every inch of her knowledge as a kunoichi, she tried escaping from his arms. His hold became tighter and he opened his eyes.

"You must rest" his voice was raspy from sleep.

"Why am I in your room?"

"You fainted."

"Let me go to my room."

"It shouldn't bother you to sleep in my bed, we're engaged" she felt her heart being squeezed inside her chest.

"We're not married yet." She looked away from his face.

"You have never been worried for that fact before" she didn't answer back. "Lay back down" he ordered.

"I'm going to my room" she told him not meeting his eyes.

"If you go, someone will not let you sleep because of whatever reason. Besides if you stay, you'll make sure I'm not doing anything to open my injuries."

"You don't need my help to stay safe" she told him truthfully.

"Sakura…"

"Itachi do you know where is Sakura?" Mikoto spoke from the other side of the door.

"She's here with me mother" the kunoichi fisted the shits below her body. Itachi moved his hand over her arm caressing her skin.

"Breakfast is ready."

"We'll be there in a minute" she felt his eyes on her. "Sakura…"

"We must go to the dining room. I need to get a shower and change my clothes."

"We must speak…"

"We don't" she said and used her strength to push herself out of his grasp. Itachi had let go not wanting to hurt and she was right, they had to go eat breakfast but he would get his time to talk to her.

…

Sakura didn't like Tsunade at that moment. She had been called to the Hokage Tower along with Itachi and Shisui. They found Genma there.

"I have a mission for you. After the last one, I see you were right Sakura and this being the ANBU team with the most dangerous missions, you'll join them from now on."

"Tsunade sama what about my team?" she was a Captain too.

"I'll deal with them later." Sakura felt angry inside but kept herself from showing it. She had earn her right to lead her own team and now she had to become part of Itachi's team where he was the Captain.

"Yes, Hokage sama"

"In the small village of Iron, the leader will retire because of his wife's health. They have to live in a warmer weather. Gaara sama has agreed to take them in his village. The leader of Iron has already chosen his successor but the man selected is in the village of Copper. Two of you including Sakura will stay with Takahiro sama and his wife Miyoko sama. Sakura your medical abilities will be needed. Two of you must go for Arata sama to Cooper. When the succession is officially done, you must take the ex-leader and his wife safely to Suna. They are our allies so fulfilling this mission perfectly is really important. Sakura I don't know exactly what Miyoko sama's sickness is. I don't even know who her doctor is but I completely trust your abilities, take care of her."

"Yes, Tsunade sama."

"You'll leave in an hour" the shinobi bowed and left.

…

Sakura waited at the gate with her mask on her face and her pack refilled with medical stuff. She had to be careful with her patient.

Itachi, Shisui and Genma arrived some minutes before the agreed time. They saw her mask and were shocked to see the ANBU that had taken care of Itachi at their last mission.

"ANBU san who are you?" asked Shisui. Itachi was watching her attentively.

Sakura took off her mask "It's me Shisui san" Both men were shocked to discover Sakura had been the ANBU that had cured Itachi at their last mission.

"Sakura chan I didn't know you were ANBU" Shisui couldn't believe it.

"ANBU Captain" she corrected. She was proud of how high she had gotten and of her team. Her team was consider one of the best Konoha had along with Itachi's team. As soon as she got back from this missions she was going to go speak with Tsunade. She wanted her team and status back. If the Hokage wanted a medic for team one, she would have to assign someone else.

"Wow Konoha's Cherry Blossom has definitely grow" smirked Genma. Sakura put her mask back on her face. The only one who called her cherry blossom was Itachi when she was younger.

"Let's get moving" said Itachi as if sensing her discomfort.

They signed their names on the list of leaves and began their journey. Itachi at the front, Sakura and Shisui in the middle and Genma in the back. They travelled fast. Itachi liked to move as much as possible during daylight so he wouldn't stop until night-time. Sakura stayed alert. Every time a shinobi travelled he or she could be attacked.

They found an area close to the river where they set camp. Genma went for wood, Shisui went to get water, Itachi had to secure the perimeter with traps and jutsus and Sakura set the tents. Genma came back and lit a fire. Sakura cooked so when the other two were back, they ate.

"Genma and Shisui you'll go pick Arata sama. Sakura and I will go to Iron. Tomorrow morning we'll began traveling our separate ways."

"Yes, Captain" smirked Shisui watching the young kunoichi reading a scroll while she listened the instructions.

"Who'll do the first watch?" asked Genma. "This is good Sakura." The girl nodded.

"I can be first" she said not looking up from her scroll.

"Ok, wake me up second, third will be Shisui and last Genma."

Sakura would always take the first turn to do the watch with her team. If she was studying some medical scroll she would sometimes let them sleep the whole night to finish. Working at the hospital she had learnt to work a lot and sleep a little. When she was in training Tsunade would constantly send scrolls she had to read and learn. Now she continued studying and analysing on her own. She had created many medical and fighting jutsus.

She stayed alert as she read her scroll until she got to the end. Then she went to wake Itachi up. She could easily tell he was in a light sleep.

"Itachi sama" he opened his eyes and stood up.

"Sleep" he told her and took a sit on a branch of a tall tree.

Sakura lay down in her sleeping bag. She closed her eyes to sleep and think on everything she had read from the scroll. On missions she wouldn't usually sleep much.

…

The teen travelled behind her leader, following every one of his steps. Neither one spoke in the trip and they arrived to the village at night.

Takashiro sama received them at his house. He was a kind man. He and his wife had already prepared two rooms for them. One next to the other.

"Sleep tonight Sakura, you'll need your energy if you must take care of Miyoko sama."

"It's not necessary. We should do half and half" she refused his offer.

"It's an order Sakura, you must sleep."

"Fine Itachi sama" she answered unhappy and went to her room.

She was furious that night. She couldn't believe he had so little respect towards her. She was young but so was he.

She put her things down, got a shower and tried going to bed. She slept in comfortable clothes in case Itachi needed her help in the middle of the night.

…

In the morning the kunoichi met the wife of the leader. At first sight Sakura had the impression of knowing what was wrong with the woman but she had to do a complete check-up before voicing her thoughts.

During breakfast she was informed she would have to pass as the leader and wife's niece and Itachi would be his fiancé (not a lie there). She hadn't like the idea especially after the night before but just nodded.

"I don't think acting like a couple in love will be a problem for you too. You look well together" smiled the older woman.

"You're too nice Miyoko sama" said Sakura.

"Sakura will accompany you wherever you go" explained Itachi.

"It will look a little suspicious if you two are engage and in love and don't take some time to walk around the village" giggled the woman.

"Our performance will be convincing, you don't have to worry about that" said Itachi before gently taking Sakura's hand in his and kissing it lovingly. The kunoichi didn't look at him. She didn't like this plan or his action.

"Tell me Sakura how old are you?" asked Takahiro.

"I'm 15" answered the teen.

"And you Itachi?"

"I'm 25."

"You too are young" observed Miyoko.

"We'll need to know the village better" explained Itachi changing the topic.

"We'll walk around later today" said Takashiro. "I have some meetings to attend to first."

"If you don't mind I would like to check Miyoko sama" explained Sakura.

"That can wait darling, I'm feeling well today and a friend is coming over. She should be here any minute" Sakura didn't like the idea. During medic missions she liked to deal with her patients immediately, waited in health matters wasn't a good yet she couldn't order Miyoko.

…

The shinobi had gotten the permission of the owners of the house to explore it while Miyoko had tea with her friend and Takishiro had a meeting at his home's office. They had been polite and told the shinobi to feel at home.

Sakura had immediately gone to the garden. It was really big and had different kinds of plants, it reminded her of Mikoto's garden back in Konoha. The kunoichi found a greenhouse far away from the house. She couldn't help the curiosity that invaded her as she reach the place. She let herself in and wonder around. Being a medic she had to learn about herbal. Most of the plants inside the greenhouse were medical. She really liked it. She walked around standing some seconds more in front of plants she was more interested and made some annotations in a notebook she always carried around with her. She even drew some of the plants she would later ask Miyoko about.

"You're focus, what keeps your attention?" her body became tense.

"This are medical plants."

"When you were a child I never imagined you as a medic."

"Why not?" she kept her eyes on her drawing. She had discovered her ability for drawing and painting almost at the same time she became Tsunade's apprentice and she liked it. At some moment she had even considered the possibility of painting Itachi. She had done some sketches of him on her notebook. His face was engraved on her mind and heart.

"You were such a fast learner of jutsus and fighting technics that I always imagined you as one of the best fighter ever. Whenever Sasuke and I thought it was too much for you, you would always prove us wrong and you overcame the challenge. It never occurred to me you would also become the best medic but it doesn't surprise me, you have always been very talented." She felt proud at his complement. He knew Itachi wouldn't speak well of someone's abilities if they didn't deserved it.

"I had to become good in something else rather than just fighting if I wanted to be taken serious. You had already taken the spot of the best ANBU Captain. I had to add something to my resume to make things fair."

"You did well" he whispered in her ear sending chills down her back. She stopped drawing. She hadn't notice his fast movements.

Itachi put an arm around her waist pulling her to his body to look over her shoulder, he used his other hand to take the notebook from her hand. "Hey, give it back" she told him. She didn't wanted him to see it.

He was taller than her so he kept it a little higher for her not to reach it while he took a careful look of the drawing. Sakura tried taking it back, she stood on her tiptoes to try and reach it (he was several inches taller than her but her moving was making it hard for him to study the details carefully) so he tighten his hold on her waist to keep her from moving. "You're really good, I like it" he gave his verdict.

The kunoichi looked at the shinobi with wide eyes and slightly parted lips. "Do you, really?" she hadn't share her talent with anybody but somehow listening to Itachi say he liked her drawing made her heart bit fast and she blushed slightly.

"Yes, I've never seen anyone draw this well." Itachi looked down at her gently like when she was a child. Their eyes met and time stopped for her. She was frozen on her spot with his arm tightly around her and his eyes on her. He slowly leaned down until his lips reached hers and kissed her. By instinct she closed her eyes and responded. It was a soft kiss but it was full of emotion from both parts. She had turned her body in his embrace and had her arms around his neck. He had both of his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

At some moment they had to pull apart to breath. Sakura kept her eyes closed for some seconds. Her lips looked so inviting to Itachi. He leaned down and caught her lips in a more heated kiss, this time he got her to open her mouth for him. He could tell she had never been kissed before and he was grateful for that. Sakura was his since the moment she was born, he had known when had seen her in the hospital. He memorized every inch of her mouth and played with her tongue. Sakura moaned against his mouth making him proud of being able to cause those sounds from her. They kept close until air became an urgent need.

"Sakura" he called her name lovingly.

"Itachi sama…" his name came out of breath from her lips. It hit her hard to realize he had been her first kiss. He the man she loved so much and who had something with another woman. She desperately tried escaping from his grasp but being who he was, he held her in place.

"Sakura what's wrong?"

"Let me go" she said urgently.

"Why? You enjoyed our kisses as much as I did."

"Just let me go" she looked away.

"Something is bugging you. Tell me what it is" his voice was firm. He hated secrets that had to do with her. Even if he had been away on missions, he had been aware of her life and the steps she took to be the kunoichi she was now (nobody knew this, it was his little personal secret). He had missed her so much in those years but he had strong responsibilities with the village and his family.

"Itachi sama this isn't right" she tried convincing him.

"You're my fiancé, you'll be my wife. What is wrong about kissing you or holding you?" he didn't like her pushing him away. Since they had met again, she kept trying to have some distance between them and he wasn't going to tolerate that situation. Sakura was his.

"Itachi sama please…"

"Stop calling me that" he raised his voice a little bit. "You used to call me Itachi kun, or you can call me only Itachi but never Itachi sama" he was losing his patience.

"No" she answered. Her hands pushed against his chest not being able to make him step back. She felt desperate and hurt.

"Sakura" he spoke in a warning tone. "Explain to me why you're acting this way."

"Just let me go!" she felt scared. He raised her chin and made her see him. His face was completely tense. He had never seen her with an expression that wasn't calm.

"Sakura, I want the truth now" he used his ANBU Captain's voice. She shiver in his arms.

Not being able to hold her pain inside anymore she looked away and shouted "you have a relationship with Nanao!" she used her inhuman strength to push him away and ran towards the house. The teen hid in her room terrified and cried liked she hadn't done since her parents' deaths. Her heart felt as broken as it had felt when she had heard Nanano and Itachi in the forest five years before and she felt just as lonely.

…

Here goes the next chapter. Thank you for your reviews. Your comments help a lot. Thank you for reading and please continue reviewing so I know if you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

D: I don't own Naruto.

Mikoyo felt ill that afternoon and her usual medic was called to the house. It was a man that looked as everything but a medic. Sakura didn't like the man. He had seen her with contempt so he didn't like her either. She could tell he wasn't trustworthy. Finding evidence was the next step. The man had ordered everyone to leave the room. Sakura had given her best act as the worried niece yet the man had refused for her to stay.

Sakura used then one of her shinobi tricks. She stayed hidden inside the room and a clone left with Itachi and Takahiro. She watched carefully every single action of the suppose doctor. He didn't really checked his patient, he just asked her some questions. After he took out a small bag from his jacket's pocket. He served a glass of water from her night table and put the contents of the little bag in the glass. Mikoyo drank it slowly.

"You have to rest and you'll feel better tomorrow Mikoyo sama. I don't think having visits will be good to your health. You were fine this morning. Your niece is too young, she had too much energy and her fiancé being here doesn't help either. I don't think this is a good idea. Don't take me wrong, I just want the best for you."

"I would never Yoichi san." That man knew how to convince her.

"Promise me you'll speak with your niece and ask her to leave. You need peace and calmness to regain your health."

"I can't, we see them so little. Now that my niece is marring soon, I will see her less."

"I understand but if they stay you will want to go shopping with her, eat out and stuff like that. I know you Mikoyo sama."

"I promise to take care of my health" said the older woman sweetly.

"Fine" smiled the supposed doctor. "Mikoyo sama would you mind if I took some leaves of medical plants in your greenhouse?"

"You know you can use the plants you need."

"Thank you, I shall come see you tomorrow." He left the room.

The kunochi most fast around the room and escaped through the opened window without being seen. She ran to the Green house and hid in the darkness. The man would take some time speaking with Takahiro, Itachi and her. Sakura made sure she had a good view of the whole green house.

The man walked in several minutes later. He didn't seemed happy.

"At least I don't have to go anywhere else to get what I need. This woman is too much trouble. I must speak with him, he must pay more if he wants me to continue with this act" he picked up a good bunch of leaves and put the inside his pocket. "At least with what Takahiro will paid me, I'll get to spend all night in the tavern. He left the green house with a smile on his face.

Sakura waited a minute, then stepped close to the plant he had been taking. She took a sample before running fast towards the house. Itachi was speaking with Takahiro in the leaving room and her clone was in the kitchen.

The pink haired girl walked in the living room with a tray in her hands. She put it on the coffee table.

"Would you like some tea uncle?"

"Please" she served the cup and gave it to the older man.

"And you honey?" her voice was sweet.

"Yes, please blossom" he gently caressed her hair. Sakura served the tea and put it on his hands.

She served another cup for herself and sat next to Itachi. "How long has Yoichi san been Mikoyo sama's medic?"

"Since she began feeling ill. An important man in the community, Kuro san recommended Yoichi san to us." Sakura didn't think that had been a coincidence.

"Here you are" Yoichi came inside the room.

"Would you like some tea Yoichi sama?" Sakura had to act polite.

"Takashiro sama may I speak with you alone? I forgot to give you my recommendations before" the man ignored the teen.

"Excuse us" the owner of the house took the other man to his library.

Itachi put an arm around Sakura and pulled her close. She wanted to push him away but knew better. Anyone could come.

"What did you see?"

"I'll tell you when Yoichi leaves" she answered looked at her hands.

"Sakura we must speak about this morning."

"Now is not the time" he gently touch her hand. He rubbed it with his thumb.

"He thinks your presence here is not going to be good for her health" Takahiro let himself fall on a sofa.

"We just got here yesterday night and we haven't really spend much time we her or you since then" spoke Itachi.

"Please Takahiro sama allow me to check her."

"I'm not sure Sakura san. You're just a child. My wife's health is too important for me" the man kept his eyes on his hands.

The kunoichi hated this. Every ANBU mission she had gone to and had been force not to use her mask, people would see her as young and a woman so they doubted her capacity. She had to prove herself over and over. The worst part was that in this mission Itachi was there. Did she have to prove herself worthy to him too?

"Tsunade sama agrees with you Takahiro sama. That's why she sent the best medic Konoha has, Tsunade sama's very own apprentice." She was shocked to hear Itachi defending her. "Trust Sakura, she will take care of your wife."

The man studied them for some minutes. "Fine, tomorrow you will check her Sakura sama."

"I won't disappoint you Takahiro sama."

"Now please excuse me, it was a long afternoon." He stood up and left the room.

"I will take the cups and the kettle to the kitchen." Sakura stood up and began putting everything on the tray.

"I will help you" he took the tray when she had put the last cup on it.

Sakura washed everything and he dried it. Itachi never really helped at the kitchen but the thought of helping the woman next to him when they got married was one he liked a lot.

"We should go to my room" said Itachi and took her hand. They walked silently. Itachi locked the door.

Sakura explained everything she had seen and heard Yoichi say to Mikoyo and in the green house. She didn't left any details out.

"What do you think he gave her?"

"I'm almost sure he's poisoning her" Sakura was looking for something in her bag. She found the scroll she had been reading the night they camp in the woods. "This scroll speaks about poisonous plants, look at this part" she handle it to Itachi. He took it and began reading it.

"You're right."

"First we mustn't allow him to give her anything and I must work on the antidote." Itachi pulled her to sit on his lap. Sakura resist a little but at the end she gave in.

"Sakura I don't have anything with Nanao."

"Please don't lie to me" she answered in a hurt voice. "I heard you two speaking two years ago, she was saying how she had a great night with y…"

"Sakura san!" they ran to the older couple's bedroom. Takahiro was close to his wife with a scared expression, she was becoming blue. "She said she couldn't breathe."

"Please moved" ordered Sakura and she step at the woman's side. The kunoichi pushed chakra in the woman's lungs slowly. She didn't wanted to hurt Mikoyo. "I know your instincts tell you to fight and move but please try to stay calm. Just nod if you feel the warmness of my energy" the woman nodded. "Do you like? Does it make you feel comforted?" the woman nodded again. "Be calm, be patient" Sakura spoke softly. Mikoyo began breathing slowly, taking short inhalations of air, until it was a normal breathing.

"That felt awful" she said tiredly. "Thank you Sakura chan" she gave a light squeeze to Sakura's hand.

"You'll be fine tonight. I'll work all night on the medicine you will take. Mikoyo sama, Takahiro sama I hope you trust me now. Please if Yoichi san comes back and tells you to drink or eat anything tell him you have nausea or something but don't drink or eat anything he gives you, promise me."

"Sakura chan I can't be rude with him. He's been so nice taking care of me."

"Mikoyo sama please trust me and do as I say. I promise I'll explain everything as soon as you've recovered."

"Ok, Sakura chan I promise."

The teenage smiled. "If she needs anything during the night please call me Takahiro sama."

"I will, thank you Sakura chan."

"Excuse us" Itachi took Sakura's hand and guide her to her room.

She sat on her bed and he sat in front of her. "I'll work on the antidote during the night. It's more urgent than I had anticipated." She squeezed her eyes and passed her hand nervously over her face. Itachi gently took her hand and kissed it.

"I'll stay with you."

"No, go to sleep. I slept yesterday. One of us has to be in excellent shape tomorrow" she said looking at their joined hands.

"Sakura we didn't finish taking…"

"Not now Itachi sama, I must began working on the antidote. What happened with Mikoyo sama is a sign of a high level of poison. I have to begin treating her immediately or she can die." He put his hand on her cheek and gently laid a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll keep watch while you work."

"Thank you Itachi sama." He left the room. Sakura sighed and began working. She had a long night ahead of her.

Doing antidotes was easier in the hospital's lab. She used some stuff from the kitchen, her scrolls and the sample of the plant. The medic had done some of this is the past in the lab and in missions with less elements. It took some time but she always found the antidote on time.

From time to time she felt Itachi's chakra close to her window. He was checking up on her without disturbing her work. She was grateful to know he was around. She hated having to admit to herself that she loved him more than anyone else, he had her heart and she would anything to know he was happy. So having him check up on her caused butterflies in her belly like it did when she was little.

…

The kunoichi had cooked breakfast before everyone woke up and prepared a tray with enough food for two. The older woman had to eat well along with having the antidote constantly. Sakura took it to the couple's room.

"Good morning Mikoyo sama, Takahiro sama" she smiled brightly. She put the tray on their bed. "I hope you like it."

"It wasn't necessary Sakura chan" smiled the man.

"It's my pleasure. I like to see my patients happy."

"Thank you Sakura chan" said the woman.

"Can you drink this please?" Sakura gave her a glass with a green substance. Mikoyo drank it. "I'll leave you two to have a peaceful breakfast, bon appetite." The kunoichi set the table for her and Itachi.

The shinobi walked into the dining room following the scent of food. It smell like it had many times at home. He found the food on the table and only two places set.

"Good morning" said Sakura.

"Good morning blossom" she blushed. It had been a while since he had called her with the nickname.

"I finish the antidote. She already began taking it. It'll be just be the two of us for breakfast" he nodded. They sat down and began eating in silence.

"It's really good, who cooked?" Itachi thought the food was excellent.

"I did. Mikoto sama taught me a little bit and I learnt some more during missions."

"It's delicious."

"I'm glad you liked it" an uncomfortable silence settled between them. Sakura couldn't take it for too long. Her heart was ordering to tell him exactly how she was feeling and her brain kept refusing. "Thank you for the rounds close to my window." He put his hand on hers and Sakura's eyes immediately found his.

"I wanted to stay with you but you didn't need to get distracted."

"Thank you."

"Sakura I wouldn't have done it if it have been any other person. Blossom you must listen to me."

"No, please let's just leave things as they are." The kunoichi took back her hand. She stood up abruptly. "I'll go check up on Mikoyo sama, excuse me."

Itachi stood up fast and blocked her way. He put his arms around her waist, brought her body to his and kissed her. It was rougher than last time. Sakura couldn't help melting in his arms, it felt too right to be there.

The pull apart because of the need for oxygen but Itachi didn't let her step back or pull away. She was his and he was tired of her refusing. She had to accept it so they could go back on focusing on their mission. He had never really been to patient, with her he had given her more time than with any other person. She had to stop doing this to him. "I never thought I would find you like this when we came back" Shisui was smirking as he watched the couple.

"Now I'm jealous" Genma had a lazy smile on his lips. Another man stood behind the shinobi.

"Leave!" growl Itachi. He hated uninvited interruptions. Sakura stood on her tip toes and gently kissed the Uchiha, he didn't take long before answering in a demanding way. The kunoichi pulled back before a moan escaped her lips.

"Please Itachi kun, I must go see my patient and tell Takahiro sama that Arata sama is here" she asked softly.

"Fine go but I'll meet you in the green house in an hour, understood?" she nodded and he let her go. Sakura greeted Arata and left the room.

A maid came and served breakfast to the three that had just arrived. Arata was an interesting man. He spoke with intelligence, it was easy to understand why Takahiro had chosen him to be his replacement.

After eating, the new leader was taken to his room to rest from the long trip. Itachi took the chance to ask Shisui and Genma about their trip. They had been attack in their way to pick Arata but after nothing. It was odd. Genma left to his room after finishing with the explanations, he wanted an urgent shower.

"We get separate for a couple of days and you take the chance of enjoying Sakura" Shisui liked to tease his cousin.

"She is my fiancé."

"Just don't take things top fast. From what Sasuke has told me, she hasn't had any other relationships."

"Keep your nose away from this Shisui" warn Itachi. The Captain left the room in the direction of the green house at the garden.

…

Sakura didn't know what she was doing there, she should be in bed after giving another chakra treatment to Mikoyo. She was an amazing kunoichi, medic and ANBU Captain. The only problem was that she was completely in love with Uchiha Itachi and her sensei had sent her on a mission with the man.

She observed the plants in the green house and thought of the names and uses of each one of them. At some point or another she had used many in missions or with some of her patients at the hospital. She had learnt so much as a kunoichi and a medic and she kept doing so with every day that went by.

"How is Mikoyo sama doing?" Itachi had his arm around her waist and his mouth next to her ear.

"Much better, she still has to rest today. Takahiro sama asked me to tell you he wants to show the village to Arata sama."

"Genma and Shisui will go with them."

"Ok, you should let him know."

"Right now I just want to kiss you" he turned her around in his arms, leaned down and took her lips. This kiss lasted more than the previous ones and Sakura knew she couldn't resist herself anymore. "I've never tasted anything better." She blushed but didn't look at him. "Sakura, there's not a relationship between Nanao and me."

"That's not what I heard."

"I know what you heard. You're the only kunoichi who would like cherry blossom petals after disappearing. We did have sex." She began fighting to pull herself from his grasp. "Sakura listen to me."

"No, I felt so much for you. You were my world…"

"It was part of a mission." He didn't explain more, ANBU missions were completely confidential.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Sakura, I've been with other girls before. I'm not going to lie to you." She had a headache. This punch after too much work and little sleep was a bad combination. "I didn't wanted to push you into any situation you weren't ready for too fast. Life had already been too hard for you without me forcing my needs on you."

"Please stop" her hands went to her head and her legs weren't strong enough to hold her in place. She began to totter. Itachi held her to him and gently lifted her in his arms. "Put me down" she ordered, her proud kunoichi side wouldn't stand that much weakness, not even in front of him.

"Stay still Sakura, I'm taking you to your room" he spoke firmly. He jumped to her window and introduced them inside. He gently laid her on the bed and sat next to her. "I know you don't like what I told you."

"How would you feel if I told you I have slept with many other guys?" she asked with pain in her voice.

"Never, you're mine!" he couldn't control his reaction. His voice and expression were full of fury.

…

I hope you like it. Please review and thank you for reading. Your comments are and encouragement to continue writing. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

D: I don't own Naruto.

"When Yoichi san told me you were ill again I had to come see you immediately." Kuro had been polite since he arrived and Sakura could easily tell Takahiro and Mikoyo had the highest thoughts of him. "I never thought you had such a beautiful niece but I shouldn't have been surprised with her having a beautiful aunt."

"You're too kind Kuro san" the kunoichi smiled sweetly.

"I shouldn't admit it but I'm glad your fiancé isn't here."

"Itachi kun went out with my uncle, they should be back any minute."

"You should see them together Kuro kun, they look cute together" Mikoyo giggled and Sakura blushed.

"Aunt" the girl sounded fluster.

"He makes you happy honey and that makes everyone else happy."

"A man like that is fortunate to have someone like you with him" said Kuro. Without showing it, Sakura felt a burning sensation inside her heart. Did Itachi thought he was fortunate to be stuck with her as his future wife? How could loving someone hurt so much? Sakura smiled timidly.

"Would you like more tea Kuro san?"

"No, thanks Sakura san. I must get going. There something I must ask before I forget. Has Arata san arrived yet?"

"No, he hasn't but he should be here any day" explained Mikoyo.

"Please let me know when he gets here. I would like to be the first one to congratulate him" Sakura could tell Kuro wasn't as excited as he wanted them to believe he was.

"Of course Kuro san"

…

Mikoyo had insisted on leaving the house for a walk. She had been much better since Sakura began taking care of her so the next time Yoichi had visited, Sakura had politely told him his services weren't needed any longer. It had already been too many days of being inside and Mikoyo didn't like it. Sakura had left a fast note for Itachi and the men to let them know where they were going. Even if she wasn't happy with him, she had to let him know about their whereabouts.

The older woman took Sakura to a beautiful park. It had many trees and plants around it. "I can see you aren't happy darling."

"Am I that easy to read?" asked Sakura.

"I had your age ones and I was in love too. You go through so much at that age, it's difficult to be happy."

"I don't want to love him" Sakura confessed looking at some trees. "It would be easier if I didn't feel anything. I would fulfil my duties without worrying." Her voice was soft. Mikoyo thought the girl could easily hypnotize whoever she wanted without knowing.

"Darling, feelings are not easy. I'm sure of something, he loves you. It's obvious whenever his eyes are on you. Even if he tries to hide it."

"Mikoyo sama, I don't think he does" Sakura wanted to take him away from her mind and heart. She had admired him and the mere thought of him with other women was as disgusting as other men touching her. She had thought about trying a relationship with other men but she couldn't even considered it, she had almost throw up imagining someone else kissing her. So she had come to other solution, she would do something drastic as soon as they got home.

"I promise things will get better Sakura."

"You don't have to worry Mikoyo sama." Sakura kept her senses alert. Some men had been following them and she was worried what they could try against them. Itachi had ordered her not to fight. She had to keep her identity as a kunoichi hidden until they knew what was really going on. They were surrounding them. "Miyoko sama whatever happens stay behind me." The older woman nodded.

"Women shouldn't go out alone. Especially being so beautiful" Sakura hated men who tried using lines like that on her.

"May we help you?" Sakura kept her education as a clan leader on her voice.

"I would definitely like that" one of the men looked her up and down. She wanted to throw a kunai at him.

"You two are coming with us. There's someone that wants to speak to you."

"What if we refuse to accompany you?" asked Sakura.

"We would have to force you."

Another man licked his lips before speaking "we could have some fun before delivering you." Sakura felt repulsion.

"We'll go with you."

The women followed the men. Mikoyo stayed close to Sakura. The kunoichi observed the man well. She could easily take them all but she had to wait. In a moment when they weren't watching her, she sent a clone to tell Itachi what was happening.

…

Itachi was furious when the clone told him his girl and Mikoyo were kidnapped. The clone told them to wait. Sakura would report again when she had more information. The clone also told Itachi about Kuro's visit.

The shinobi had decided to keep Arata hidden. They didn't know what exactly was going on so it was dangerous.

The Captain felt something he had never felt before. He felt angriness and urge to go for his blossom. He knew she was still hurt at him and understood. There was some things he hadn't tell her. He had to somehow convince her, she was everything to him and while being with those other women he had only thought it was her. He had always imagined an older version of her but knew that whenever they were finally together it would be much better. He had promised her not to have any other woman until she was ready. He had seen pain in her eyes like the moment she had feared they were going to be pulled apart when her parents had died. He felt like the worse creature to crawl down Earth.

…

"Ah!" Sakura cried when she was slapped again. Her lip was broken.

"Girl don't try playing with me" said Kuro. "When is Arata arriving?"

"I don't know" she looked away acting scared. She hated this games. He had been interrogating her for a while. She was bleeding and couldn't cured herself.

"Tell me now" he ordered and hit her again. Sakura fell to the floor.

"You slapping me won't change the fact that I don't know" she answered looking at him with hate. He knelt in front of her and gently caressed her face.

"Take her to her room!" he ordered angrily. He quickly wrote something on a paper and ordered one of his men to take it to Takahiro's house.

…

Kuro's note had made Yakahiro have to sit. The older man was shocked. He had always believed Kuro to be a good man.

"He has always wanted to be your successor" said Arata incredulously.

"Yoichi was poisoning your wife to make you leave faster and if you needed to leave with Arata san out of town, he would be your next choice as a successor" explained Shisui.

"You must save my wife, please" asked Yakahiro.

"Your wife has never been in danger" said Genma.

"Sakura is with her. We must back her up immediately and then you'll have to make Arata officially the next leader" said Itachi.

"Yes"

…

Kuro's man went inside the room she was sharing with Mikoyo. The older woman got really scared when he went to her. Sakura quickly stood between them.

"What do you want with my aunt? She's really sick. Please I'll do whatever you ask me to" if he didn't take her instead of the old woman, the kunoichi would have to fight him. Her mission now was to keep the woman safe.

"Kuro sama doesn't care who comes" he took her arm roughly. The man didn't tell her were they were going, he took her along with a big group to the garden. He had tied her hands behind her back and her legs. He made her kneel with her head covered. She kept her mouth shut.

Yakahiro, Genma and Shisui came walking slowly. They looked at Kuro standing in the middle of his men with Sakura next to him.

"Are you ready to declare me as your successor?" asked Kuro smirking.

"Where is my wife?"

"She's safe. Actually I had asked to bring her here but your niece is too stubborn and took her place."

"Let me see her face" ordered Yakahiro.

"Fine" he took the bag from her head and pulled her hair to make her look up.

The shinobi felt enraged at the sight of her broken lip and the bruises on her face. Her eyes were focused on them without blinking.

"I'm tired of this" she said out loud.

"Be quiet bitch! Your fiancé didn't worry enough for you to come and get you" he hit her again.

"I would stop doing that if I were you" Shisui smirked and Itachi appeared in Yakahiro's place.

The woman took this as her signal. Sakura used her strength to brake the ropes around her arms and legs and hit Kuro making him fall down.

It wasn't even a fight. Sakura easily took down all of them. Kuro's men hadn't been even rough shinobi just ruffians. Kuro crawled away trying to save himself from the kunoichi.

The teen walked slowly towards him with a murderous look. "I don't like people touching me" she said without changing the serious expression on her face. She kicked him with her leg and he coughed some blood. "I'm done with him. Kuro will enjoy prison" Sakura announced as she walked pass him and went to get Mikoyo.

…

They had taken Mikoyo back home. Her husband had been happy to have her back home safe. The next day Arata had been officially appointed as the new leader. Mikoyo and Yakahiro had agreed to stay in their village with her having recovered her health. A scroll was sent to Gaara to tell him about the change of plans.

…

Sakura walked inside her bedroom and began packing. She didn't wanted to be there anymore. She needed some space. She didn't have many things, just some medical and fighting scrolls, clothes (especially uniforms), weapons and equipment. She put everything in a suitcase and left the room.

"Sakura your back!" Mikoto run to hug the young woman but stop short at the sight in front of her. "Sakura where are you going with that suitcase?"

"I'm leaving Mikoto sama."

"Where? Why?" the older woman had a worried expression.

"I've already been a burden for you and Fugaku sama for so long. It's time for me to have a place of my own. Don't worry, I know where I'm going" Sakura kissed the older woman's cheek and hug her. The Uchiha couple had been second parents for her even when her own were still alive. She loved and respected them. Leaving was harder than she thought it would be. She was glad Fugaku wasn't there.

"You are like our child for both of us Sakura, we don't want you to leave. Besides, soon you'll be Itachi's wife and this will be even more your house" the teen couldn't help but flinch. "Did Itachi do something to you?" Miyoko looked at Sakura carefully.

"Mikoto sama I should really get going" Sakura vowed and left the house without wasting any more time. She didn't wanted to be there when Itachi and Shisui got there after the Captain reported to the Hokage about their mission.

…

I hope you like it. I know its short, I'm sorry. Thank you for reading and your reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

D: I don't own Naruto.

Her small department had just the essentials. She didn't need much and neither did she wanted.

Sakura sat next to her window watching the rain and thinking, wearing a tank top and shorts. She had spoken to Tsunade the next day after they came back from their mission. She told her sensei about her going back to her team. The Hokage hadn't like it much but knowing Sakura was too stubborn had to finally agreed. The blond hadn't like to know Sakura had left the Uchiha compound, she had been mad at her student and had ordered her to go back but the kunoichi had refused.

The kunoichi had trained with her team every day for a whole week already. She had given them the day off before starting with a different kind of training.

She hadn't seen Itachi nor did she know where he was. She felt too broken to want to speak with him. It still hurt to think he had kissed, hold or have sex with other women.

At some point feeling furious she had thought about revenge, going out with some man and kiss him and let him hold her but again the idea had caused her disgust. Then she had remembered the way it had felt when Itachi had held her and kissed her. Sakura opened the window and let teardrops to fall on her hand.

She felt like a child again whenever it was raining or snowing. She had enjoyed so much both of them as a little girl. Now she was afraid to feel… to feel at all.

The kunoichi couldn't take it anymore. She jumped out of her window, enjoying the feeling of the water soaking her clothes. She ran in between the threes in the training areas. They were almost empty being this late at night.

When she stopped, she was completely soaked. Her clothes clung to her body. She rested her back against a tree. Could feeling this be enough?

"Why did you leave?" she heard the voice she wanted the least around.

"It was time" she tried to feel were his chakra was coming from. Itachi had seen that coming and had hidden it.

"No"

"What do you want here?" she asked closing her eyes to enjoy the smell of humidity around her.

"I want you back home" he put a hand on her waist and pushed his lips against hers. Sakura responded to the kiss with need. She hadn't forgiven him but it felt too right to be kissed by him to reject him. Itachi pulled their bodies together and ran his hands up and down her back. She moaned for him loudly. Her body felt hot wanting him to be closed and the way their clothes were like second skin because of the rain didn't help her at all.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she found strength. Sakura pushed him away roughly. "No, I'm not going back." He quickly hid the shock from her.

"Why?"

"Itachi I understand what you're doing here right now."

"Sakura" he gently touched her cheek. "I'm worried. You should be home with me…"

"Did you think about that when you were with other women?" she put her hands over her mouth, she had seen the pain in his eyes for a few seconds and felt guilty for hurting him.

"Sakura…"

"Either way I have another home now and you've proven well you don't need me." She gave a step to the side trying to put distance between them. Itachi took her hand and pulled her body towards his. He trapped her in his arms.

"Let me prove my love to you" he whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes for a moment, it hurt too much to love him.

"Why should I?" she looked away from him. She knew her eyes showed her pain and she didn't wanted him to see it.

He didn't have time to answer because a shinobi came for her. Tsunade needed her for an immediate mission.

…

She was thrown roughly to the grown. All her body was throbbing. The team Tsunade had sent with her hadn't been able to protect her when her chakra had been so low. She was bleeding all over and wouldn't be able to take care of her injuries.

Her mission had been to take care of young man called Shinji, from a terrible disease and help him recovered. It would take some time and the treatment took a lot from her with every session. She had to stay two years out of the village and because it was too much time to don't have ANBUs, the Hokage had sent chunnins with Sakura.

Shinji's family was wealthy. He was some years older than her but he was a happy man. Sakura and he had become friends. Lately the kunoichi had gotten to her last session. She had told her two partners and patient they would go back to Konoha as soon as she recover enough to travel. Shinji hadn't been too happy with the idea of her leaving after spending so much time together.

It had been after an especially tired session when she couldn't hold herself standing when they had been attacked. Her team had been staying at a small cabin at the limits of the village. One of the chunnins was helping her lay on her bed.

That's when they heard a shout from the other chunnin. Sakura knew instantly that he was death.

"Get out of here!" she ordered the man in front of her. He looked at her with worry and Sakura pronounced her order again. "Get out of here dammit!" she knew he wasn't strong enough to deal with the chakras she was feeling. He had enough time to leave before they got to her.

Now she was held prisoner with bracelets around her wrists that would keep her from recovering her chakra.

Sakura didn't know why they hadn't kill her. She just knew her whole body felt too heavy after the beating she had taken and the lack of chakra in her system. The kunoichi looked around hoping to find some way out. Everything was mostly covered in shadows. She tried to crawl but even that small movement hurt. Her body fell on the ground and her eyes closed weakly. She didn't sleep, she couldn't. She stayed alert.

"You look terrible Sakura chan" she opened her eyes to see her patient standing over her.

"Shinji kun what are you doing here?" she asked using all the strength she had left to sit.

"I'm sorry for this Sakura" he carefully touch her cheek. She moved her head away. Something was off and she wanted answers. "I couldn't let you go. Since I met you it's the first time in my life I've ever felt happy and I'm in love with you." The kunoichi kept her eyes on the floor.

"I'm not. I want to go home. My job is done and it's time to return to my village" her voice became cold.

"This is your new home. I'm sure that if you think things well you'll understand I can make you happy. You can have anything you want especially now that I'm well." He made her lift her head to see him "You're a smart girl. I wouldn't want you to get hurt because you're not cooperative enough." She didn't show any emotion, nor did she answered. Her eyes stayed on his, showing only coldness. "I don't like you being mad at me Sakura. Please understand why I'm doing this. I'll come back tomorrow morning to see you." He let go of her face and left the room.

Sakura allowed her body to fall back down. She couldn't believe this was happening. She hadn't felt Shinji interested in her in a romantically way. She had been too focused on her mission and pushing one Uchiha out of her mind and heart.

…

Itachi pressured her team. He had left Konoha as soon as Tsunade had finished giving her orders to rescue the pink haired kunoichi. He was worried sick and wanted to know she was fine. Her stupid team mate had told them of how low her chakra had been when he had left.

Genma and Shisui had felt as worried as their leader when they heard Sakura was in danger. They had their minds set on getting the kunoichi back home safe.

Tsunade had told them about the woman's mission and how much time she had spent taking care of her patient. The chunnin that had come back, told them what he knew from the attack, which wasn't much. Itachi had wanted to kill the man for not protecting his Sakura but stopped himself not wanting to lose any more time.

They parted almost immediately. Itachi just gave his team mates enough time to go pick their bags and be back. He wanted to get Sakura back in the safety of his arms and never let go of her. When he brought her back to Konoha, he would not allowed her out his sight and he would bring her back to live with them, she was going to be staying in his bedroom.

He knew he was irrational, she wouldn't be so easily convince but he had to make her forgive him. He needed her to forgive him. Having to live for all those years staying away from her, had been harder than he let on. She was his world and he was decided to have her back even if he had to go against the Hokage's orders to have Sakura.

…

They found a faint sent of her energy in the cabin where the kunoichi had been staying with the chunnins.

"Look for any clues her raptor might have left" ordered Itachi.

Genma found the body of the other chunnin. He looked terrible and bathed in his own blood. It was disgusting. Shisui found Sakura's band in a path behind the cabin. Team one followed the trail to a big house. Itachi remembered the chunnin at Konoha said they got to their clients house using a path that was in the back of the house where they stayed. They lived close to Sakura's patient, that way they didn't have to travel so far with her being weak after the treatment.

They arrived to a mansion. The leader ordered his team to keep a close watch on the property. To search Sakura inside they had to know who and what was there. Itachi waited until night-time to move his team. Nothing suspicious seemed to be happening. They did have security but not as much as a place with hostages had.

…

The next morning there was an unexpected visit at the mansion. It were three men looking for Sakura. Shinji had received them.

"Our cousin is ill and we heard rumours of the Hokage's apprentice being here. We need her help" explained Genma.

"I'm really sorry to hear that. I don't think she'll be able to help you. Sakura has been weak lately. I think she is sick herself. Right now she's sleeping, as she has to do most of the time. Please stay with us for some days. You'll probably be able to meet her at dinner if she isn't too tired to come down. I'll order three bedrooms to get ready for you."

"Thank you Shinji san. We're really sorry for bothering you this much" said Itachi watching the man in front of him carefully.

"Please don't worry. I know what it's like to have a disease. She came here to take care of me and I'm happy she has decided to stay with me forever" he smiled.

Itachi wanted to kill the man in front of him for lying. Sakura would never wanted to stay there, she was HIS.

...

They were taken to their room. The team met at Shisui's room because he was supposedly ill.

"I barely feel her chakra in this floor" said Shisui.

"We'll have to wait to see her."

"What if she is sick like he said?" asked Genma.

"We'll have to wait to see her" Itachi didn't show it but he was worried sick. He could tell something was wrong with her. He kept his mind working for different plans.

"Her chakra would feel different is she was sleeping" pointed Genma.

"When we have her, our priority is her safety. If it comes to it, I'll stand in front covering for you while you take her out of here. Don't wait for me. I'll catch up with you whenever I can. Travel as fast as possible. If something is wrong with her we must get her to Konoha understood?" the other two nodded.

…

They walked together to the dining room trying to stay calm. The shinobis could feel her chakra inside the room. All of them cared deeply for the kunoichi in different ways. Using every ounce of his control to stop himself from running, taking her in his arms and returning back to their village.

In the saloon they were left frozen in the spot with their eyes wide. Sakura stood in Shinji's arms while they kissed. Itachi's heart felt the hardest punch someone had ever given him. The Uchiha wanted to kill the man holding more than he ever wanted to kill someone before in his life.

…

I thought about your suggestions. I hope you like it and I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I'll try to work faster. Thank you for your reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

D: I don't own Naruto.

She opened her eyes not sure where she was. She had a terrible headache and she didn't feel energy enough to stand up.

"Sakura chan you are finally awake. You fainted in my arms."

"Shinji san this bracelets are taking my life away" she confessed out of breath. If one didn't know how to use this weapon you could kill your pray.

"You just want me to take them off so you escape. I'm sorry Sakura chan I love you too much to let you go."

"Shinji san I'm not lying." Her voice was broken, it even hurt her body to breathe. Her skin was pale, she was thinner because she had barely eat do to spending most time sleeping.

"Sleep Sakura chan, you'll feel better later" he left the room and closed the door behind him.

The night she was supposed to meet Shinji's guests, he had kissed her forcefully and she had fainted in his arms. He had immediately carried her to the room he had assign for her.

Sakura knew if things kept up this way she would soon be death. If only she had stayed conscious long enough to create a plan to escape. She wanted so much to cry. She couldn't believe that being the kunoichi she was, she would die this way.

"Itachi" she called his name as a tear slid down her cheek. She couldn't believe she would never see him again and she never told him how much she loved him. A pained sobbed escaped her lips when she had tried to move a little bit. She felt so weak. She still couldn't believe she hadn't seen Shinji's plan.

She became angry all of a sudden. The kunoichi had never let herself be this weak, why start now? If she was going to die, then she would go down fighting. She watched the light coming from the window, it was moon light. So she at least had the night by her side.

First she design a plan in her mind. Second she command her body to stand up, she wanted to shout from the pain but restrained her mouth from doing so and alerting everyone at the house. She held herself from the bed and anything she could find in her way to give her support until she was standing in front of the window. She did a great effort to open the heavy window.

She was in the second floor. Usually jumping from that height wouldn't mean anything for a kunoichi of her level, today she wasn't sure about it. She looked at the space between her and the floor with some fear. She swallowed before making her mind. She painfully pulled air inside her lungs before letting her body fall out of the window. As she saw the floor coming closer to her everything became black.

…

She hated the sensation of not knowing where she was. She took some seconds before opening her eyes to remember what the last thing she had done was. She was sure she wasn't death.

The kunoichi slowly opened her eyes. It was dark and she shivered feeling cold. The dress she had been wearing for that night's dinner hadn't been a good option to escape.

"Sakura" her whole body vibrated when she heard that voice calling her and then she found his dark eyes on her.

"Itachi" she called him weakly.

"Sakura chan you're awake!" Shisui came and hugged her. She tried moving her arms to push him a little bit, he was hurting her slightly. A pained moan came out of her lips at the slight movement. Shisui laid her down immediately. She looked at her hands and saw the bracelets. A terrify expression crossed her face.

"What is it Sakura?" Itachi came closer to her.

"The… the brace…" her breathe came out in pants, breathing was becoming hard. "Itachi" she called his named instead. The Uchiha Captain took off his vest and put it around her. It was easy to see how cold she was from the shaking of her body. He pulled her to sit on his lap and rubbed her arms sharing his body warm with her. He help feeding her carefully. The kunoichi hadn't felt like this since she was child and Itachi held her protectively in his arms.

"Blossom" he whispered softly in her ear sending shivers down her back. She looked at him with tired eyes. "Can you tell me now what you wanted to say before?

"The bracelets are blocking my chakra" her voice was a mere whisper. "If you don't take them… I don't know how… how long will I live" she explained while fighting to stay awake.

He took out a kunai and put some of his chakra on the weapon before breaking the bracelets hurting her. She sighed with relief "thank you"

"Sleep blossom" he gently touched her cheek. "I will take care of you and make sure nothing bad happens to you love, ever" she rested her head on his chest and fell asleep never wanting to move from her spot.

He had kept her close the whole night. He had been so scared the moment he had spotted her falling unconscious from the window. He had rushed faster than he had ever moved before in his life and caught just before she hit the floor.

Relacing the bad shape she was in, he had the impulse of going inside and killing Shinji (just like he had wanted to do when he had seen the man kissing her) but had thought better. She needed medical assistance as soon as possible. So he ordered his team to move as fast as they could. At some point of the trip temperature had risen in her body, she had a fever. Itachi ordered the other two to set up camp and get him some water. He had taken some time in putting the fever down. He had been worried sick until the moment she had opened her eyes.

…

She woke in the morning on the same spot she had fallen asleep on. Itachi watched her with warm eyes and smiled lightly at her.

"Good morning" she said with a raspy voice. She wasn't feeling well at all and couldn't understand why she hadn't recovered yet. Sakura thought maybe she had wear the bracelets for too long. Tsunade would have to check her.

"Are you ready to start traveling?" she nodded and when she tried to stand up she almost felt back down. Itachi held her in his arms. "I'll carry you."

"It's a long way to travel carrying me" she moved in his arms wanting to be put down.

"Sakura you're light, besides we had to travel most of the way yesterday night. We're close to Konoha" he explained.

"Ready to go?" asked Shisui smiling.

"How are you feeling Sakura chan?" asked Genma.

"Dizzy" she closed her eyes and held herself from her fiancé's neck.

"Let's begin moving guys" Shisui and Genma had packed while they waited for Sakura to wake up. So they began moving immediately behind the couple.

…

Tsunade had been with Sakura for over an hour already. Itachi kept his face blank but inside he wanted nothing more than to go inside the room and know how Sakura was.

Finally the Hokage left the room "Sakura must stay here for some time, she isn't well. Shizune and I will keep an eye on her. Go home and rest. Itachi I want your report on my desk tomorrow morning."

"I want to stay with her" he said in a firm voice.

"Itachi she needs peace and calmness." The Uchiha kept her eyes on the blond woman. "You're right, you can stay."

The Captain went inside the room, he felt pain at seeing her so pale and unconscious. He sat at her side and gently touched her hand. He caressed her hand lovingly.

"I'm never staying away from you again." He turned around to see the blond.

"Itachi you can't promise that. She needs more time to grow" Tsunade had gone inside the room.

"More time to grow?!" he was furious. The shinobi stood in front of the older woman. "She's 16 already and she thinks I've been with other woman because I don't care about her!"

"Itachi I'm sorry she thinks that way but you can't tell her the truth that I ordered you to stay away from her and sleep with those other women. We needed information from them. Besides I needed her to overcome me. She has so much talent and if I had let her focus on you, she wouldn't have become what she is now. I also needed you to do your best. Konoha wouldn't be what it is now if we hadn't the best here."

"You'll still have us both as your ninjas but not as two separate elements."

"She's is still young."

"Sakura is almost 17 and we'll get married soon. It's time for us to begin our life together." Tsunade was angry, Sakura was like a daughter to her and if the kunoichi got married, the older woman would miss her greatly.

"Itachi…" she called his name weakly from the bed. "Tsunade sama" Sakura used the little strength she had to stand up "I want to leave… go home…" she spoke panting. She had a big headache.

"You must stay here" said the Hokage.

"If you allow me to take her to the Uchiha Compound, we'll take good care of her" said Itachi holding the kunoichi gently.

"Fine, I know how much she hates to stay here when she is sick, she feels the need to go to her office and work. I'll go visit her tomorrow. She must sleep and eat well. Don't let her try to train. She needs to regain her chakra. If any of this rules are broken, you'll be back here understood Sakura?"

"Yes, Shisou" the kunoichi nodded. Itachi lift her in his arms and jumped out the window holding her to his body.

In the trip home, he kept stealing glances from her beautiful face from time to time. He was going to take care of her.

…

Mikoto and Sasuke became pale the moment their eyes stopped in an unconscious Sakura. Itachi didn't stop to explain, he went directly to his bedroom and carefully put her down on the bed.

Then he turned to explain to his mother and little brother who stood at the door with concern in their eyes. He also told them what he had said to Tsunade about wanting to marry Sakura soon. Mikoto smiled to his soon and agreed with him. She also thought it was time for them to answer to their feelings. She knew how much both of them loved each other. Sasuke was worried about the way Sakura would take this news. He had seen how she tried to stay away from his brother. She might not be ready for this.

…

Sakura smiled feeling safe again. She snuggle closer her source of warmness. She loved the feeling she had that moment.

"Beautiful open your eyes" she looked at the man holding her and was ready to jump away from his arms. He saw this and without hurting her but firmly, he held her against his body. It felt right to have her like this.

"Itachi what am I doing in your room?" she whispered with a raspy voice.

"Sakura I'm taking care of you" he explained and pulled her even closer to him. She held herself from his body with her hands on his strong chest and blushed at the feeling of touching him. He lifted one of her hands to his lips and kissed it. Sakura watched him intently. She had heard what Tsunade and he had discussed the night before but she wasn't sure if she could believe what she had heard. Did Itachi love her? At that moment the kunoichi had wanted to jump in between the two and interrogate them but the weakness in her body had only allowed her to call his name. She wanted so much to ask him now but she didn't dare. She would have to gather some information first.

He slowly sat down, he tried not to scare her. Itachi touched her cheek and slowly pushed his mouth against hers. Sakura's hand went back to his chest, she needed somewhere to hold herself from. He used his tongue to ask her to open her mouth for him and she gasped at the new sensation. He took his chance to taste her. He did it slow at first, caressing her tongue trying to make her play with his. She began moving her tongue slowly testing the new type of kiss. Itachi pulled her to sit on his lap and the kiss became more passionate, he was memorizing every part of her mouth and the taste of it was too addicting. He only let her pull back slightly when they needed to breath. "Blossom you're the most beautiful creature I've ever known."

"Itachi…"

"Sakura I know you haven't forgiven me and I understand. Let me prove to you how much you mean to me."

As if something had hit her, she jumped away from him and almost fell due to her not being completely recovered. He moved fast and held her against him. She was thankful for not having hit herself hard against the floor.

"I'm scared" she confessed knowing if it was someone else, she wouldn't have said it out loud but she felt tired of keeping everything inside and wanted to know exactly what was going to happen with them.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault" he gently helped her to sit on the bed. "We'll move as slow as you want us to." She looked away from him.

"Itachi I've been thinking about something." She spoke seriously.

"What is it?" he had felt the change in her voice and didn't like it one bit.

"I've been considering the idea of trying a relationship with other men."

"No way, you're mine! You must understand I'm not letting any other man touch you!" when her eyes met his. She found pain, possessiveness and something that made her heart bit fast. Could it be love? She asked herself.

….

Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please review and thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

D: I don't own Naruto.

She sat on the grass meditating. A light giggle scaped her lips at remembering her fiancé's reaction when she had mention trying a relationship with another man. She would never do that to him. She was completely head over heels for Uchiha Itachi yet being able to see that he felt the same way about her made her feel better. Yet she had her own plan to have some fun of her own before forgiving fiancé.

She couldn't go back to her normal routine of training yet. She needed to take it easy for a while. Itachi had gone to a small quick solo mission out of Konoha but had given her his word to be back as soon as possible. Shisui was on guard that day. Mikoto hadn't let the girl leave again, she had been very angry when Sakura tried speaking about going to her apartment. Sasuke had been there the whole time since his brother left, he didn't want her to slip away. He had just left when he was called for a mission with Naruto and Kakashi.

Sakura didn't like to be like this, doing nothing. She was used to living a busy life with little rest. That's why she was forcing her mind to clear while meditating. She focused on the feeling of her chakra around her body, it had come back slowly. It seemed, that besides the bracelets she had worn in her hands, Shinji had also been administrating some sort of medicine in her food to keep her chakra from recovering. Itachi had been ready to go back and killed her patient but had stopped himself when she had asked him to. Even if Shinji had done what he had to her, she didn't want a patient she had taken so much time to work on, be killed by someone from her own village. Sometimes it was hard to be a kunoichi and a medic at the same time.

She ordered her mind to put away all thought. She had to stop the stress she was sure, was on her shoulders. Whenever she felt she was calm and focused on her energy, her mind would get full with thoughts from work or anything else.

She sighed with her eyes closed exasperated. She wanted to run to the hospital or to the training grounds instead of continuing with this ridiculous experiment not getting anywhere. A moaned scaped her lips when she felt strong hands massaging her shoulders. She blushed and turned around to find Itachi looking at her with a smirk on his lips.

"You looked tense" he kept his smirk.

"You just got back?"

"Yes, I was dying to see you" he gently touched her cheek.

"I never thought I would hear the great Itachi Uchiha tell a girl he was dying to see her" she teased him. He leaned down and put a gentle kiss on her cheek making her blush deeper.

"You are the only one I would tell this" Sakura hadn't told him yet she had heard him and Tsunade speaking. She had decided she would make him prove his love.

"I'm not sure if I believe you" she looked away acting as if she was thinking about it. He took her chin and made her look at him to find a beautiful smile on her face.

"You're such a tease" he answered.

"Maybe" she giggled before running away from him. Itachi was happy for the first time in years. He had wanted so much to see her act so carefree again, especially around him. He jumped to chase her around the garden. He didn't use her chakra and he gave her some distance ahead of him. He wanted her to have some fun and knew that she wanted some exercise after being order to rest for a little longer by Tsunade.

"Sakura Haruno you aren't supposed to be running around! The Hokage ordered rest and Itachi you should be watching she follow the doctor's instructions!" Mikoto was furious.

"I'm sorry mother, you're right."

"I'm sorry Mikoto sama, it was my fault. I was just fooling around with Itachi" smiled Sakura. "I needed some exercise."

"Come help me at the kitchen Sakura please, it's been a while since you last had dinner with us." Mikoto smiled towards them.

"I can help too" offered Itachi.

"You just came back from a mission. Go take a shower and get ready for dinner" ordered her mother.

Sakura stood on her tiptoes and laid a soft kiss on Itachi's cheek before following Mikoto towards the kitchen. He used all his will not to follow the impulse that told him to follow her and kissed her until she was panting for him to do more.

He took a really cold shower and got changed in clean clothes. His mother didn't like sweaty shinobi at her table.

…

As soon as they had been done and the men had begun talking about shinobi tactics. She had excuse herself, left to her room to change into comfy clothes (a blue top and black shorts) and went to her favourite garden. She loved cherry blossoms too much. She kept her eyes on the stars sitting on a branch of her favourite tree. She had loved them so much since she was a child. Sometimes her parents would sit with her at the garden at their house and tell her stories until she would fall asleep. She had also seen them several times with Itachi and Sasuke.

The kunoichi smiled at a flower that had fallen on her hand. "The tree thinks you are so beautiful he gave you a tribute" she giggled at the words spoken in her ear. Itachi gently took the flower from her hand to put it on her hair. "Why are you here alone blossom?"

"I needed some time to think" she kept her eyes on the moon. Now she felt like a fool for surrendering at her feelings for him. That afternoon she had felt so free when showing him what was inside her.

"What's in your mind?" he sat with his back against the tree and her back against his chest, she was in between his legs.

"I shouldn't let you come close to me and yet I can't help it" she spoke with her heart in her hand. "You've been my world since I was a child but I'm confused, scared, hurt… it so painful to know you aren't only mine. I know you wouldn't want to share me with anyone, so you can understand how I feel" she hid her face in her hands. She felt his arms around her waist tighten.

"I feel so stupid for making you feel that way" he confessed with pain in his voice. "I have never wanted anyone that wasn't you in my arms. Even when I was with those women I only thought about you, wanted to have you in my arms. Sakura I won't do that again until you're ready to let me show you how much I love you. Please Sakura, my beautiful cherry blossom I can't undo what I did in the past but I can do everything in my hands to make our future together bright and happy. Let me do this for us, for the love we have both felt for each other since we were children. I have never loved anyone but you."

Sakura gently took his hand and put it over her heart, he felt a desperate beating "this is how I feel for you. If you ever break my heart again I'm not sure I'll be able to recover. If you want me to give us a second chance you must make sure to take care of it" she finished in a pained whisper.

"I give you my word my little blossom" he turned her head and gently kissed her to seal his promise. She held from his body and relaxed against him. She would give it a try because she knew that she would never be able to love anyone else.

…

She opened her eyes in the middle of the night, something had woken her up and her companion too, she could tell from his movement and breathing. She had been sleeping on her side with him tightly against her back and his arms around her waist.

"What is it?" she asked in a whisper.

"I'm going to find out" he answered in her ear.

"I'll go with you"

"No, stay here. I don't want anything bad to happen."

"Itachi I can defend myself." She look straight into his eyes challenging him to order her again to stay.

Seconds later she focused on the feeling of chakras near them. Her body shiver slightly, there was something wrong with those chakras. They weren't Uchihas.

The couple left the room hiding their own energy and moving in the shadows. They got to the garden and Shisui joined them. They went to the gate of the Uchiha state. Sakura had to jumped away to avoid getting hit by kunais. ANBU jumped around them and individuals in black suits came to attack them directly. Sakura was farther away from them so Itachi worked fast to come closer to her. He needed to protect her.

The kunoichi hit many of the rough ninja in front of her. The problem was they were too many and she didn't have any weapons and they were throwing kunais at her. She used genjutsus on them to make them fall on a tormented dream. She was finishing doing the technics when a kunai stabbed her in the side. She fell on her knees holding her injury with her hand. She stood up fast and tried moving closer towards Itachi and Shisui for backup when another group of shinobi came to attack her.

More Uchiha shinobi came out of the house and began fighting off the intruders. Sakura didn't understand why this was happened. **How so many rough ninja could had gone inside Konoha without being detected?** She kept asking herself. It took some time but they finally got to finish them all. Immediately as he was able, Itachi ran towards his fiancé. Sakura was knelt next some men she had taken down, still holding her side. He felt furious at the sight of blood staining her top.

He took her in his arms without waiting for her to say anything, then ordered some shinobi to go bring Tsunade and Shizune and tell them what had happened and that Sakura needed medical attention. He went inside the house towards his room and gently laid her on the bed.

"You're mad" she stated.

"You got hurt" he explained.

"Can you bring a wet towel and I'm going to need another shirt or top from my room" she said.

"I'll bring the towel, you can wear one of my t-shirts."

"I also need some bandages, they are in my bag" she tried holding her shirt half way up to check her injury but it kept falling down so she ended up taking it off at all. She had to take her binding off too being covered in her blood.

Itachi came back seconds later with her bag and the wet towel she had asked for. He closed the door behind him and stopped moving at the sight of her naked back only covered slightly by her pink hair. He felt his body become full of need and want. His member stirred in his pants becoming hard and erect. Itachi wanted to jump her. He wanted to touch her soft back, slid his hands and mouth over her breast, he wonder for a second how big would they be. He growled without noticing.

"Itachi did you find my bag?" she asked focusing some chakra on her side. She hated having to treat herself. He put the bag next to her without a word. "Thank you. I'm sorry to bother you so much but I'm going to need your help binding the wound" she blushed slightly omitting the part of binding her breast too.

An image of him resting on top of her with her naked body against his invaded his mind. He kissing her all over while her beautiful mouth panted his name and moaned louder with every touch. Then his hips pushing over and over into her…

"Itachi is something wrong?" she asked looking at his face over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I got distracted thinking about the attack. What were you saying?" She could tell something was bothering him, she wouldn't pressure if he didn't want to talk about it.

"Can you help me with the bands please?" he nodded and sat behind her on the bed. "First can you tie my hair? That way it won't get in the way" she explained shyly. He gently lift her hair touching the skin on her back lovingly. The kunoichi moaned for him. He smirked liking the way she reacted towards his touch.

"I've been thinking of cutting my hair" she said trying to distract her mind. She didn't understand where that noise had come from or why.

"Don't, I love it long" he moved it a side and kissed her neck.

"Itachi" she said his name breathless. He put his hand on her belly and caress it lightly while his lips continue to kiss her neck. "Itachi…" he turned her face to him and kiss her mouth fully. His hand move up slowly trailing his fingers on her flat stomach. She held herself from his arm, needing to be close to him.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Itachi is Sakura chan here with you?" asked Mikoyo. "Shizune wants to check her injury."

"Yes mother, she is here" he stepped away from her not showing his emotions. He stood up and made his member go back to normal (using his strong mind) before opening the door. Sakura had done the binding on her chest really fast (the feeling of the skin inside her stretching, had hurt). When Mikoto and Shizune went into the room. She seemed to be working on the wound in her side.

"How is it?" asked Shizune sitting beside the kunoichi to take a better look at the damage.

"It will be fine in two days" she smiled tiredly.

"Tsunade sama is outside taking care of everything" explained the assistant. "She wants to see you two at her office tomorrow morning."

"We'll be there" said Itachi. Shizune checked the wound before helping Sakura bind it. Itachi kept his eyes on the woman he loved. He had been ready to make love to her some minutes ago, he was angry for the interruption.

"Sakura sleep now. Itachi make sure she rests" ordered Shizune. "Tomorrow after meeting Tsunade, bring her to the hospital so I can check her."

"I will." Mikoto accompanied Shizune out.

Sakura lay on the bed slowly, making sure not to hurt herself farther. When she had found the right position, Itachi joined her on the bed and pulled her to his body. They fell asleep peacefully.

…

"Itachi!" Shisui had barged into his room the next morning to find the dangerous sharingan of his cousing directed at him. Sakura's eyes also look dangerous.

"If this isn't important Shisui…" Itachi left the threat hanging, the other Uchiha swallowed scared.

"Fugaku sama wants to speak with you two now" he said.

"I should go get a shower and change" Sakura was ready to leave his side but he didn't wanted her to do so.

She look at him straight in the eye with her best expression of ANBU. "Fine" Itachi stood up to do what he had to do himself.

Some minutes later the couple stood in front of the Hokage, the Uchiha patriarch and matriarch. "We've been thinking about things for a while and we agree it's time for you two to get married" explained Fugaku directly. Itachi had always hated his father's way of throwing things his way like that.

"After the incident of yesterday night it's urgent that you two get married" said Mikoto watching Sakura carefully.

"After some interrogation to the men Sakura put under genjutsu we got some information that's running around. You two have heard about the dragon scroll?"

"I thought it was just a myth" said Itachi.

"It is real and it used to be hidden with a man that was supposed to be death" Tsunade didn't give any more details. "Someone has find it and they know the only way to use the jutsu inside the scroll is by sharing it with a medic. The best medic is you Sakura."

"Why a medic?" asked Sakura.

"The shinobi that invented the jutsu thought it was too dangerous for only one to person to control it so he made it so that a medic and a strong shinobi would share the responsibility and power. That way it would be easier to survive the transition of the secrets inside the scroll. Afterwards the shinobi and medic that share it will have an unbreakable bond until the death of the two. " The shinobi stared intently to Tsunade. "It's well known you've become a very strong kunoichi and medic, even better than me. I think the only way you'll ever be protected is if you marry Itachi immediately."

…

I hope you like it. Please review, your comments help me a lot while writing. Thank you for reading.


End file.
